Taking a Break
by RootOfAsphodel
Summary: -COMPLETE- In the process of trying to solve all the world's problems, Albus has taken over the staffroom, and it’s up to Minerva to get him to take a break.


1Title: Taking a Break

Rating: PG-13 (PG insults my stories.)

Summary: Albus has taken over the staffroom, and it's up to Minerva to get him to take a break.

A/N: Idea borrowed from Woo-fish's "Workaholic" hope you don't mind!

* * *

"Min, you've got to DO something " Rolanda Hooch's irritated yell as she threw open the great oak door startled Minerva from the papers she was grading.  
  
"What is it, Ro?" Minerva asked, rising from her seat, concern in her emerald eyes. No much could annoy her fiery friend, but it appeared that something had. The fact that she had burst into Minerva's private chambers only reenforced her belief.  
  
"That man has taken over the entire staffroom Papers and blueprints spread everywhere Moldy pages from who knows WHAT covering every spare surface None of us can concentrate with the junk all over the place, and HE WONT LEAVE " Rolanda sat down on Minerva's bed, running her fingers through her spiky grey hair in distress. "Sev was helping him at first, but eventually he got too tired to see straight "  
  
"Helping who? Albus?" Minerva asked, pulling her thick black hair up into its customary bun with an anxious movement, preparing to trek through the halls.  
  
"No," Rolanda snapped sarcastically, her hawk-eyes narrowed, "Gilderoy Lockhart "  
  
"Now, Rolanda, you know he's got an awful lot on his plate," Minerva said with a sigh, pulling on her black cloak over her deep green robes. The December chill had reached every corner of the castle.  
  
"I know that as well as you do, Min, but we've got papers to grade, and it's late Why can't he just do it in his bloody office?"  
  
Minerva's green eyes flashed at this. "Because, Ro, if you'll recall, a certain Potions Master spilled a certain potion all over the floor. The entire office is currently iced-over "  
  
Rolanda grinned unabashedly as the two left Minerva's room. "Yes, I do think that's been getting on Sev's nerves a little, hasn't it. Especially since a certain head of Gryffindor leaked the information."  
  
Minerva regarded her blankly for a moment, before a small mischevious smile spread over her face. "Harry and Neville have been giving him hell."  
  
Rolanda rolled her eyes. "You know, Min, most people would fall over in shock if the knew just how immature you could be." Minerva just shrugged.  
  
"So, he's not paying any attention to anyone, I take it?" She asked her friend after a moment.  
  
Rolanda nodded. "Honestly, Min, I know he can be sweet, but I just don't know how you can stand him, much less love him."  
  
A blush colored the transfigurations professor's cheeks. "Hush, Ro. There may be students about."  
  
"Ah, that's right," Rolanda said with a knowing nod. "That, and you still haven't told the old coot how you feel "  
  
"I will speak with him," Minerva said stiffly, not looking at her friend. As Rolanda opened her mouth, she added, "about taking a break, thank you Rolanda." Rolanda just grinned impishly.  
  
"Really, Min, you know, you're one of the bravest people I've ever met. It makes me at a loss for your bloody cowardess in this! Just TELL him, for the love of Merlin! Everyone but YOU seems to know he loves you too."  
  
Minerva shook her head. They were all terribly misled then. "I don't wish to discuss this again, Rolanda."  
  
Rolanda frowned. "Don't you go getting all 'stern teacher-like' on me, Minerva McGonagall! And like it or not, we're GOING to discuss this, untill you BLOODY TELL HIM!"  
  
Minerva knew it was a losing battle. "Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll...I'll tell him," she said finally, lying through her teeth. "Now, will you PLEASE let it drop?"  
  
Ro scowled at her. "Liar."  
  
Minerva said nothing.  
  
As they walked through the silent stone halls, however, her strict, upright posture became slumped and weary. "He's pushing himself so hard, Ro," she said softly. "He's trying to do it all himself. He's trying to fight the war single-handedly."  
  
Ro smiled gently, touching her friend's elbow. "Sounds like someone else I know." Minerva only sighed. "Look, Min, just be there for him. Help him when you can, make sure he doesn't work himself to death, and get him the hell out of the staffroom " She squeezed her arm. "Good luck, Minnie."  
  
Minerva nodded weakly as her friend disappeared behind a tapestry. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob, and pushed the old wooden door open into the staffroom.

* * *

...He sat there amid a clutter of papers and tomes and ink and quills. His head was currently bent over to the table, his nose so close to his notes it almost smeared the wet ink. His eyes twinkled in the torchlight behind his half-moon spectacles as they followed his hand's movement across the parchment.  
  
Minerva sighed again, her heart aching at the weariness she saw in his posture. He was in desperate need of a break. She stepped towards him, trying without success not to step on anything. "Albus?" She said quietly. No response. "Albus, you need to take a break." He just continued writing, not even noticing her presence.  
  
And suddenly, Minerva felt a spark of mischief ignite in her. Rolanda wanted her to tell Albus how she felt? Then she would. After all, it was just a slight technicality that he wouldn't be listening. "I'm serious, Albus," she continued lightly. "You really need to stop working for a bit. I was thinking a moonlit walk on the grounds, around the lake, and then a nice friendly competition of 'Who's the Best Snogger." Nothing. He just continued to scratch away with his quill.  
  
Well then, that made it easy. "Oh, and by the way, albus, did I mention that I've been madly, totally in love with you for at least forty years? I've had a crush on you since I was sixteen " She held her breath, and relaxed as he did not move except to check a book for reference. Well, now she could say she'd TOLD him.  
  
"Albus," she said firmly, pulling the quill out of his hand. He jerked away in shock.  
  
"Oh, Minerva You startled me " He said, rubbing his face tiredly.  
  
"Albus, you've done enough work for tonight," Minerva said with her sternest look, putting everything in neat piles with wave of her wand. "And furthermore," she continued, cutting off his protest, "I'm getting complaints about you. None of the teachers can get in here to grade their papers."  
  
Albus gave a small grin. "Well, do hope Severus has not been the one complaining, my dear."  
  
Minerva smiled in return, pulling him up from his chair. "Oh no, even he isn't that thick."  
  
Albus chuckled, breaking off with a wince when his neck gave a loud pop. "ah, perhaps it is time I put this all away."  
  
"You think?" She replied dryly, as they made there way out into the hall.  
  
Albus' reply was cut off by a joyus little yell from outside the door as they opened it. "Oh, thank goodness I was beginning to wonder if I'd EVER get the chance to grade these tests " Filius Flitwick did not spare another moment, darting past them without greeting, carrying a stack of papers almost larger than himself.  
  
Rolanda appeared from around the corner, grinning. "Glad to see you're finally coming out into the light, Headmaster."  
  
"Yes, Rolanda, Minerva has reminded me of the need to do other things once in a while," Albus replied with an affectionate smile towards the Flying Instructor.  
  
"Ah, so you're off to play a round of chess, then?" She asked, knowing how they both adored the game.  
  
To Minerva's surprise, Albus shook his head. "No, I believe we've already made other plans," he said, matter-of-factly. Minerva's frown matched Ro's. What plans?  
  
"Oh?" Rolanda asked, interested.  
  
Albus nodded. "Yes. However, I think I may have to have some things explained to me first. After all, I'm not quite sure," he said, turning to Minerva, "how one plays 'Who's the Best Snogger'. But, I'm usually a fast learner."  
  
Minerva went pale. Oh_no!_ Dear god, he had been LISTENING! She heard Rolanda choke on her tongue as Albus watched her, a grin playing on his features. "Uhm, uh..Albus, I," She began, feeling dizzy and ill. He had heard it all?  
  
But she was cut off when he linked his arm through hers. "Come on then, Tabby, I'm looking forward to you teaching me the rules of this one." And he led a speechless Minerva Mcgonagall onto the grounds, leaving Rolanda Hooch standing in shock alone in the corridor.

* * *

So...not great, but a thirty minute write-up that I'm fond of. So..Review, if you would. It was my first AD/MM fic, after all! 


End file.
